Eragon (video game)
Eragon is an action/adventure video game based upon the book and the movie. The game was released by Vivendi Universal Games on November 17, 2006. The game, developed by Stormfront Studios, is playable on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Microsoft Windows PC. Also released are unique versions of Eragon for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and PlayStation Portable handheld gaming systems, developed by Amaze Entertainment. Previews and Releases The Game was previewed at Comic-Con 2006, where the public was allowed to play only one level, named the Daret Bridge. All of the enemies were Urgals, and you had to overcome several obstacles using your magic and Saphira. Christopher Paolini was allowed to play other levels at Comic-Con, one of which being called the Spine Mountains, taking place in the Spine. The Official Strategy Guide is set to be published by Primagames and authored by Dan Birlew. The game was also shown at the 2006 Games Convention in Leipzig, Germany. Actress Sienna Guillory, who plays the elf Arya in the film, made personal appearances at the Vivendi stand to promote the game. The console games, apart from the Xbox 360, are similar to each other, focusing on the same mechanics. The PC version is similar to the current generation consoles. However, the Xbox 360 edition features two exclusive levels: one will be on foot and the other will be on Saphira's back. The Xbox 360 also includes a new enemy type, familiar to those who have read the novels: the Kull. The handheld games will be varied. The Game Boy Advance game centers on role-playing mechanics, while the PSP game will center on multiplayer action and aerial dragon levels. The DS edition uses its touch screen in the battle system; it also allows the user to freeze time for them to cast a spell. There are seven types of magical attacks in the DS version. The main theme music for the Eragon game was released on Shurtugal.com on November 2, 2006 http://www.shurtugal.com/?news=445 and can be listened to and downloaded from the news story on Shur'tugal. About According to a press release featured on Shurtugal.com, http://www.shurtugal.com/?id=mandm/pressreleases/vupr04182006 :Gamers will engage in intense battles with an unparalleled combo and magic-based combat system, including stunning finishing moves, multiple grapples and degradable blocks with unique counter attacks. The adventure is heightened with breathless dragon flight-based combat and devastating dragon summon attacks. Fantasy fans can also share the adventure with 2 player co-op featuring team attack bonuses and dragon fight/flight combo gameplay. Throughout the game, players can collect flying "orbs" which will allow the player to have special abilities. Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, and Saphira will all be featured and/or playable in the game. Trivia * In the game's trailer Saphira breathes fire. In the books Saphira does not gain this power until the end of the first book. *A new character, Painted face, appears. * In the Xbox 360 version, the Kull are a 12 foot tall grotesque brutes that wield nasty looking flaming clubs. However, in the book they are 8 feet tall and wield the same weapons as other Urgals. * In the game, Eragon has only four basic magic attacks: magic push (Jierda), magic pull, magic shield (Skölir), and magic fire (Brisingr); however, these four magic attacks can be used for different reasons (e.g. brisingr arrows or throwing spears in baskets magically.) He also uses Kverst when Saphira has been trapped under some trees. * At the end of the level during the fight on foot in the Varden, Saphira is hit by an axe and Eragon sees what happens, kills the Urgal and goes to Saphira in the clothes he wore in Carvahall. After Arya helps him heal Saphira, Eragon is back to wearing armor. * During the first part of the level "Carvahall" in the game, while fighting with the swordsman, the player might hear Eragon calling Brom a beggar, "next time, leave the beggar alone!" * Collecting all the eggs in the game will get you an extra level where you fight endless soldiers and Urgals in Galbatorix's throne room. Also, all the "pieces" that were the extras form together to make the dragon symbol from the game. * The game was originally scheduled also for release on the Nintendo GameCube, however this release was canceled, a possible reason due to the release of its successor, the Wii, the same week as the game. Another reason may have been that another fantasy game, named The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess was to be released on both platforms. References External links * Official website of Vivendi Universal Games * es:Eragon (videojuego) ru:Эрагон (игра) Category:Games